Wheeljack (Transformers Cinematic Universe)
Wheeljack (aka Que) is an inventor of The Autobots, who is a major character in Dark of the Moon. History Foundation Thousands of years ago on Cybertron, Wheeljack was one of Sentinel Prime's followers. While Sentinel's other pupils held off an attack by the heretic Thetacons, Wheeljack created a device that, once linked to the AllSpark, would teleport a sun into Cybertron's solar system. The sun's energy revitalised the AllSpark, bringing life and energy back to Cybertron, and Wheeljack calmly remarked that they had saved the world. Soon after, Wheeljack stood by Sentinel Prime's side when he addressed the population on Unification Day, announcing that the world would be governed by a Science Division led by Optimus, and a Defence Force led by Megatron. Wheeljack joined the Science Division. Years later, Wheeljack, Sentinel Prime and Elita-One were at one of the division's archaeological digs when they came under attack from Megatron's forces, now rechristened "Decepticons" with the intent of seizing control of the planet. Wheeljack joined Optimus Prime in opposing the Decepticons as the Autobots. As the war worsened, Sentinel Prime presented the Autobots with a "torch" he had invented that would end the war. Optimus's strike team would assault Simfur to activate the torch by bringing it into contact with the AllSpark, while Wheeljack stayed by Sentinel's side, awaiting its return and preparing to depart aboard the two great Arks the Autobots had built. Elita-One soon arrived with the active torch, at which point Sentinel ordered a reluctant Wheeljack to take the first Ark and collected the other Autobots from their base in Tyger Pax, while Sentinel himself took the torch and went to pick up Optimus's team aboard his own Ark. Consequently, Sentinel's Ark was apparently destroyed by the Decepticons. Optimus Prime enacted a new plan: while he kept Megatron busy, Wheeljack took the rest of the Autobots and attacked Simfur again, overwhelming the weakened Decepticons there and capturing the AllSpark. The cube was removed from the machine Wheeljack had invented, which caused Cybertron's sun to disappear. Bumblebee In 1987, Wheeljack was among the Autobots fending off a wave of Decepticons led by Shockwave and Soundwave and was eventually ordered to retreat by Optimus Prime. Tasked with finding other Autobots scattered throughout the galaxy and rendezvous on Earth, they left Cybertron in various escape pods. Rising Storm Wheeljack joined Optimus Prime on Earth at some point after 2009, alongside Mirage. The pair joined NEST, and were assigned to a unit stationed in Washington, D.C. This put them close to the action when a huge Decepticon battalion attacked Sam Witwicky's Univerity in Philadelphia, and they arrived just in time to help Bumblebee fight off the villains. Wheeljack generated a powerful force field to shield Sam and other human bystanders as they ran from the battle, and the pair helped hold the line until Optimus Prime arrived with reinforcements. Observing that the Decepticons were attempting to flee, Prime ordered Wheeljack to extend his force field in order to keep them from escaping, but before the scientist could comply, Shockwave descended onto the battlefield and grievously damaged Wheeljack with a powerful blast. Wheeljack remained just functional enough to complete his recalibration, trapping Shockwave inside his force field with the furious Optimus Prime. After Prime defeated Shockwave, Ratchet examined Wheeljack's broken body and reported that he could be repaired, though he probably wouldn't be "quite the same". Dark of the Moon Que/Wheeljack assisted in the destruction of an illegal nuclear facility in the Middle East, posing as a Defense Minister's car. At NEST he supplies the other Autobots with weaponry, including a new cannon for Ironhide and introduced himself to Director Mearing. He was believed dead when the Autobot's ship is destroyed, but survives along with the others. During the battle in Chicago, he supplied Sam, Epps and their team with grapple gloves and boom sticks (which Sam later used to kill Starscream), but is captured by Soundwave, Barricade and several other Decepticons. Barricade and Soundwave decided to execute Que/Wheeljack, Bumblebee and the three other captured Autobots and started with him. He tries to talk to the Decepticons about not killing them, but a Decepticon Protoform blasts him and Barricade finishes him off with a blast to the back which knocks his head off. His death is soon avenged when Bumblebee kills Soundwave, who ordered his death, and the Decepticon Protoform, who was partially responsible for Que/Wheeljack's death, minutes later. Barricade is later attacked by several soldiers who coincidentally use boomsticks created by Que to cripple him. Gallery Images MovieWheeljackIDW.jpg|Wheeljack in Foundation. DOTMQue.jpg|Que gives out his gadgets. Videos QUE - Short Flash Transformers Series Trivia * Wheeljack's onscreen name "Que" is a nod to the famous James Bond character Q, who similarly provided his allies with equipment and gadgets. Furthermore, Que's scene in the Chicago battle, where he provides the NEST soldiers with a variety of weapons while stating their various features and functions, is lifted almost wholesale from many Bond movies. The prequel movie Bumblebee confirms that his real name is Wheeljack and "Que" is just a nickname. * An early working name for him was Steeljaw, and his head was considered to be based on Christopher Lloyd's Doc Brown from the ''Back to the Future'' movies rather than Einstein. He was also going to have a 'labcoat', formed from his alternate mode canvas roof. See: Wesley Burt DOTM concepts. Some trace of this design remains, briefly visible in the film as Prime is saying goodbye to Sam, in the form of a sort of waistcoat or carpenter's tool belt on his waist. That, of course, is in addition to the assortment of gadgets, tools, ammo and weapons attached to his waist, strapped across his chest, and hanging off his back. *Numerous adaptations of Dark of the Moon (such as the comic Transformers: Dark of the Moon Movie Adaptation and Transformers: Dark of the Moon: The Junior Novelization) illustrated that during the Autobot capture in Chicago, it was Mirage who was executed by Soundwave. However this was changed in the movie to Wheeljack being killed instead while Mirage survived the battle. ** The Transformers: Dark of the Moon (novelization) of the film also included a different death for the character in which he was run off the Chicago streets and into a river by the Driller, where he was torn apart by Decepticon soldiers lying in wait for him. * The Mercedes-Benz E550 prop car used for Dark of the Moon sported a German/European Union license plate, "M IC3802", registered in the city of Munich, on the Chicago set (The design of the plate is slightly inaccurate, as there should be a space between "IC" and "3802" if it were a real German plate. Also, a German car would have a license plate on the front as well.) See: Dark of the Moon Chicago set * His accent oscillates between an impenetrably garbled half-Scottish, half-Irish muddle and English "Received Pronunciation" all the way through the film, at times in the same sentence.He does not speak with a German accent, which some American fans seems to have concluded based simply on the fact he looks like Einstein. *Wheeljack looks much closer to his original counterpart in the IDW comics and Bumblebee, with his different appearance being explained to be due to the damage inflicted on him by Shockwave. Navigation Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Inventors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Theatrical Heroes